


Until You Feel Better Again

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Taking care of girlfriend, feeling ill, rainy day, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Kira gets sick, so Scott takes care of her :)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Until You Feel Better Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

# ‘I told you taking a walk in the rain was a bad idea. But of course you insisted.’

Scott smiled lovingly down at Kira as he brushed a hand through her hair, his girlfriend staring up at him with pale cheeks and watery eyes, sniffling her nose in her handkerchief.

‘Yeah, well…’ She paused, her voice sounding hoarse, and she cleared her throat before she continued. ‘You could’ve said no. But you’re way too easy to convince.’

Scott chuckled. ‘And you’re way too hard to say no to,’ he said, unable to keep his smile from forming on his face in response to Kira’s weak smile, that disappeared again before Scott could really enjoy it. She averted her gaze, fumbling with her hands in her lap, and Scott frowned. He reached out his hand, pressing it against her forehead, but bit his lip in concern when it got through to him how warm she was.

With a soft sigh he stood up, looking down at her before leaning down to press a short kiss on her forehead, and walked to the door. ‘Go lie down,’ he said, softly. ‘I’m gonna make you some soup, and you should stay here. I can’t risk you getting even more cold.’

‘Alright,’ Kira gave in quietly, hoarsely, as she slowly slid further under the covers. ‘But only because you asked nicely.’

Scott smiled fondly at her, his hand already on the door handle. He knew how much Kira hated being sick, especially when it was after something she convinced him to do, but the least he could do was making sure she got better again as soon as possible.

‘I’ll be right back,’ he said, walking out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He dug through their kitchen cupboards in search of something Kira might like, but it wasn’t until he opened their last drawer that he found the spicy tomato soup that Kira was a fan of and he knew she would want.

‘Gotcha,’ he mumbled triumphantly, putting the can of soup down on the counter in front of him and grabbing a pan. He poured the soup in the pan, waiting for it to warm up and stirred it every now and then, the memories of their day before popping up in his head again. He smiled at the thought of them, despite of what it had resulted in.

_‘If I knew it was gonna rain this much, I wouldn’t have come with you,’ Scott whined, raising his voice slightly to come out over the sound of the rain splattering on the forest path._

_‘Ah, don’t say that! It’s fun!’ Kira exclaimed in response, spinning around in a circle with her arms wide and a smile on her face, her head thrown back. Her already soaked hair flew around as she did so, raindrops flying off of it._

_Scott stared at her, dancing around in the rain with laughter bubbling from her lips, and he knew he couldn’t hate the rain. Kira looked like she belonged here, in a quiet forest washed clean by the rain. Like it was home for her. And suddenly he was starting to understand why she liked it._

_‘Don’t just stand there!’ Kira giggled, kicking her feet back to splash some water from a puddle towards him. The water splattered across the bottom of Scott’s jeans and his head snapped up at the sight, feigning an offended look on his face._

_‘Oh, you’ll regret doing that!’ he exclaimed in response, splashing water in her direction in return before running over to her to lift her up. Kira squealed when he did, Scott grabbing her by her waist tightly and spinning her around, and soon, her hands found themselves on his shoulders. Scott stared up at her, Kira’s eyes looking down at him with her smile fading slowly, making way for a more serious look, and Scott put her back down on the ground carefully._

_Kira’s eyes met his, a hot feeling flowing through Scott and his neck hairs standing on end at how beautiful she was, and he slowly leaned in to kiss her. His hands still around her waist, his lips soft on hers. He felt Kira’s hands in his hair, and smiled against her lips._

_Suddenly, Kira pulled back, looking at him as if she was waiting for something. ‘Hold on,’ she muttered, before she turned away, and sneezed._

_Scott frowned and with wide eyes, Kira turned back to him, a startled look in her eyes. ‘Uh oh.’_

When he climbed back on to the stairs carefully, the bowl of hot soup on a tray in his hands, and pushed the door open with his back, Kira was lying in bed with her back halfway turned towards the door and her arms clutching her pillow. Her eyes were closed, Scott could see the dark circled caused by exhaustion beneath them, but when she heard the sound of Scott returning to the room she opened them and turned around.

Upon seeing the tray with the bowl of soup on it, her eyes widened slightly, and she moved to sit up in bed.

‘What did you make for me?’ she coughed, pushing herself up against the pillows and sounding genuinely thankful that Scott had made something. She shivered, and Scott put the tray down on the nightstand quickly before wrapping the bedcovers around her shoulders. She smiled, looking up at him.

Scott grinned, sitting down on the bedside beside her. ‘Your favorite: spicy tomato soup!’ he replied, gesturing to the tray. ‘With a little sandwich, because I didn’t know how hungry you were, and some fresh orange juice, if you feel like it.’

‘Wow, I…’ Kira started, staring down at the tray that Scott placed on her lap before looking up. ‘It smells great,’ she commented, smiling softly. ‘Thank you.’ Her voice wavered a little, though Scott knew it was only because she was feeling a little under the weather. He smiled.

‘Careful, though,’ he said, as Kira grabbed her spoon and scooped it through the soup to take a sip. ‘It’s hot.’

Kira chuckled softly, wincing when it unavoidably turned into a cough. ‘I think it’ll be okay,’ she said quietly. ‘That’s what the soup is supposed to do, right? Make me feel better?’

Scott let out a soft sigh, looking over at her. ‘It’s just something nice to have. Maybe soon you’ll want to eat more.’

Kira shot him a soft smile before averting her gaze, her eyes downcast as she took a second sip from her soup. ‘Well, anyway, however I’ll feel, this tastes amazing,’ she said, looking up at him. ‘You made it just right.’

Scott bit his lip, a warm feeling flowing through him at the compliment. He knew he wasn’t the best cook in the world, which only caused her comment to mean so much more. One look at her, though, told her that something was wrong, seeing how she fumbled her hands in her lap and avoided his eyes, her shoulders slumped forward just slightly.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, reaching out for her hand and squeezing gently.

Kira stayed silent for a moment, before shrugging. ‘Well…’ she started, taking another sip of her soup. ‘It’s just…’ She huffed, her distress sounding through her voice and as she looked up, Scott saw the tears shining in her eyes, threatening to fall. ‘Why do I feel so awful?’ she whispered, falling back against the headboard.

Scott swallowed, an ache burning in his chest at the sight of his girlfriend ill and upset, and he took her hand between his, warming it up. ‘You just have a cold, and a mild fever,’ he said softly, his voice quiet. ‘It’s nothing that can’t get better again. And… until that happens, I’m just gonna bring you all the soup you want.’

Kira couldn’t hold in her laugh at that and she snorted softly, leaning forward and wiping at her eyes with a sniffle. ‘Thank you,’ she mumbled, wrapping one arm around Scott’s neck in a quick hug.

Scott chuckled softly, enjoying her warmth from the hug for a moment before he pushed her back slowly, in case the soup would spill. Kira sniffled, looking over at him before staring down at the bowl of soup.

‘I… I’m not gonna eat this anymore, now,’ she muttered, the guilt for not wanting it when Scott made it for her apparent in her eyes, and the red color on her cheeks. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be,’ Scott reassured her, placing the tray back on the nightstand and pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. ‘Get some sleep, you look tired.’

Kira nodded, staring at her lap. ‘I am, I guess,’ she sighed, shuffling around and sliding down her pillows by her headboard until she lay on her back, her brown eyes staring back at Scott. He smiled fondly down at her, brushing her hair off her forehead, before standing up and walking around the bed.

On her other side, he sat down again, leaning down enough for him to still be comfortable, and Kira rested her head against his stomach. Scott sighed, pulling the bedcovers further over her until her bare shoulders were fully covered. He kept one hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she was there, and grabbed a book from his nightstand to read. Softly, he uttered the words on the pages out loud, knowing that Kira liked to listen to him as a lullaby when she wasn’t feeling too well. Soon, her breathing evened out, and Scott knew she was asleep. He paused, looking away from his book and down at her, a soft sigh spilling past his lips at how beautiful she looked and deserved to be feeling better soon. He kept one hand on her shoulder, holding his book in the other and went back to reading, with his girlfriend sleeping quietly next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
